The Girl Who Leapt Through Time
by BurnoutRush
Summary: This is a short and sweet fan-fiction about a girl who can leap through time. If you really like it, or this story gave you strong emotions, like maybe you start crying, then could you please review? I would love to know what you think! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello every! This is my second Fan-Fiction! This is a every short story, like a one-shot, but it's really sweet so please, keep reading. There isn't any action so if short and sweet isn't your thing, then go somewhere else. Another thing, there isn't really any romance in this either. I don't own Teen Titans, just my oc: Silver. I hope you like this and please, if this story gives you strong emotions, makes you happy, or sad, or you really like it, then please review, unless it's a mean review. So please, I hope you like it! Sorry for spelling mistakes, try the best you can. **

* * *

Teen Titans Fan-fiction: 

**The Girl Who Leapt Through Time:**

Chapter 1:

The warm afternoon sun washed over the group of five teens playing bad-mitten on the roof of a giant T. There wasn't any crime that day and it was so beautiful outside they all went.

All though Raven sat watching with her hood covering her face, everyone was enjoying themselves.

Everyone laughed at the game no one seemed to be winning because the birds kept going over the side and falling off.

Starfire laughed particularly hard that she hadn't noticed the large sound of cracking in the sky. When everyone did notice this, the all stopped and looked up. Right above the tower, a large crack in the sky appeared. The crack led to a black nothingness no one could make out.

"What is that?" Beastboy asked. No one answered because no one knew.

Suddenly, out of the crack came three beings that couldn't be described.

Two were exactly the same. Like white shadows in the forms of ghosts. The other one was completely black with what seemed to be feathers covering it's body.

The two ghosts attacked the feathered creature who, looking more closely, looked more like a dragon. The dragon attacked back but the ghosts seemed to dodge it. The two ghosts attacked at the same time and the dragon started to fall but quickly regained itself. The dragon charged at the ghosts, but it didn't work. The ghosts attacked it again and this time the dragon started to fall to the water's below.

It all happened slowly. As the dragon's body started falling to the depths of the water, the feathers seem to come off it and fly into the sky, revealing not a monster, but a girl.

Starfire quickly acted without thinking and flew to the girl. She caught the girl who was unconscious and started back to the tower.

Beastboy had turned into a flying creature and flew Cyborg to the ghosts. Raven helped Robin across as well, but as the ghosts saw the four teens, they flew into the crack in the sky, and it closed up.

They all stared in disbelief.

Everyone crowed into the medical room. The girl lay on the bed was unconscious but breathing fine.

"Her heart rank is fine, her breathing normal," Cyborg turned to the others. "She should be fine."

They all looked at the girl.

She was fair skinned but her hair was like white silver. She wore a yellow tank-top with a black, short sleeve hooded vest, light blue jeans, and white converses and there was an odd gemstone that had a clock going backwards, really slowly.

"We should agree to take turns watching her." Robin said. His team nodded and Cyborg agreed to be first, then Beastboy came, Starfire, Robin, then at last, in the middle of the night, Raven was there.

Raven wasn't really tired, so she read a book. It was around one in the mourning when Raven heard moaning.

"Oh….my head." A voice came. Raven put her book down and stood up. The girl sat up and rubbed her head. She looked at Raven and smiled shyly.

"Oh, are you the one who saved me from falling? Thanks a billion." She said. Right of way she got to her feet and stuck out her hand. "I know you must have lots of questions so here's one answer. My names Silver, now what's yours?"

"Uh….Raven, and actually Starfire saved you from falling." Raven explained. Silver now looked in complete awe.

"No way! Your really Raven! Of the Teen Titans!" Silver said in a thrilled voice. "That must mean I'm in the 21st century." Now it seemed like Silver was talking to herself. Raven lifted her eyebrow but Silver saw and quickly smiled at her.

"Oh yeah, I guess I should tell you, I'm a time leaper." She said blinking her gray eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is every short, but needed. I hope your enjoying yourself. Remember: I don't own the Teen Titans. I own Silver. **

* * *

Chapter 2:

"She's from the future?!" Beastboy asked in a yelling voice.

Everyone, including Silver, sat on the couch in the common room.

"Actually I'm from the past, present and future." Silver explained. "You see, I was, well let's say born, in a time rift. No telling what time I was born in." Everyone looked at her.

"So your saying you leapt through time through those cracks in the sky?" Robin asked. Silver nodded yes. "And those things that were after you were?"

"They were from Century 35 on this planet called Rotanita. They're always going after time leapers. Luck for me they weren't from the Century 79. Those are a though crowed to handle." Silver took a sip from a cup of tea Raven had made.

"Then why did they fly off like that?" Silver smiled at him.

"Oh Robin, always looking for a fight. I had changed into my human form and was outside the tunnel. They might be a pain, but they aren't rule breakers." Silver explained.

"Please, what are these rules you speak of?" Starfire asked pleadingly.

"Yeah! I thought time travelers couldn't talk about being from the future!" Beastboy claimed pointing to one of his many comics about time traveling.

"Time Travelers can't. But you see I am not a Time Traveler. I'm a time leaper. Time Traveler come from real time, or set time as I call it. I was born in no real time.

It's like this; Say there is this earthling who can suddenly time travel. The only way he can travel is if he goes forwards in the time of his own, other wise he will corrupt everything, and if he does come back to the past, it will only be to the right moment he left. No farther then that. He can't talk about where he's been, because if he did, it would setup a chain reaction and would never come true." Silver looked at everyone who looked dumbfounded.

As usual. Silver thought to herself. She took another sip of tea and started to explain more.

"I on the other hand wasn't born on any planet at any time so the don't tell rules don't apply to me. I can leapt forwards, backwards, sideways, up, down, you name it. It doesn't matter because in the end, no one will remember me. Everything that happened will simply be….forgotten." Silver said. On the outside she smiled but inside she had always hated the fact that there would never be any trace of her.

And soon the end will come. Silver thought to herself. Looking down, she saw her clock gem running slowly backwards. She realized she didn't even have a whole day left.

"So wait," Raven's voice broke her thoughts. "you just come in a time and leave and no matter what happens you'll never be remembered?" Somehow this made Sliver feel worse inside. Slowly she nodded yes.

"Then what's your purpose? To travel around time forever without anyone knowing?" Silver wished Raven hadn't asked that.

"Actually, that is our mission exactly. Time leapers have a per-set time in which to accomplish this mission, or they disappear forever." Suddenly, it was like everyone was smypathic towards her. She hated this part the most.

Suddenly she stood up from the couch and looked at everyone with a big smile.

"Come on guys, you don't have time to moap around! I want to see the town! Can you guys show me around?" Silver asked. Everyone looked at her, then started to smile themselves.

"Of course!" Starfire said.

"I'm in."

"Me too." Beastboy and Cyborg said.

"Okay."

"Whatever." Robin and Raven replied.

Silver smiled at them all.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the last chapter. I suggest that you put on some sad music while reading. You know, from Soul Eater(the sad like music) or Chrono's Crusade, something that makes you sad, but make sure that at the very end it's happy, not like happy cheery but sad coming happy. I don't own Teen Titans and I truly hope you have enjoyed this Fan-fiction. This story was my idea and it wasn't suppose to be very big, just something I put up in between my big projects. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3:

All mourning the Titans showed Silver everything in town. Starfire showed Silver all her favorite stores at the mall. Beastboy bought Silver some tofa to try. Silver followed Raven into a dark bookstore. Cyborg ranked over the video games, and showed Silver how to play, though she beat him in every game. And Robin was one who bought the pizza that they all devoured for lunch.

In the afternoon, Cyborg brought a football and they played in the park. Boy's against girls. Even Raven decided to play. It seemed that only mintutes had passed by when really hours had. Silver was laughing so hard that when she looked up, she saw a photo booth.

"Hey! I want a picture!" Silver said excitingly. She ran over and looked pleadingly at the titans. "Please?" Everyone agreed.

The first was of Silver, Starfire, and Raven who gave her real smile. Then of Robin and Cyborg with her. Cyborg put bunny ears on both of them while Silver hung around Robin's neck playfully. Then Beastboy came in, and Silver kissed him lightly on the cheek and he turned red. Finally they were all in at the same time and smiled.

"Wow! These are amazing!" Silver said, looking at the photos. There were two sets of them. She handed one of them to the titans. "Here." Robin took the strip of pictures and smiled.

"Thanks Silver." He said. Silver smiled when suddenly there was a sound of tick, tock, tick, tock, fastly humming. Silver looked down at her clock. The one hand was on the twelve, like always, but the other hand was on the two.

"Oh no." Silver said.

"What's wrong?" Starfire asked. Silver looked up with sad eyes.

"It's….it's almost ti….me." Suddenly, tears filled Silver's eyes and ran down her cheek. "But….I...don…t want….to go." She chocked but it was getting harder to talk. The Titans all looked at her sadly. Starfire hugged Silver and Silver hugged back, not wanting to let go. Then everyone joined in, hugging Silver back. Silver started weeping harder as the ticking rung in her ears, reminding her every second what fate she would meet.

When they pulled away, Silver wiped her tears and looked at the horizon. The sun was setting.

"Can we go to the tower?" Silver asked. They all nodded yes and headed back. When they did get back, they all stood on the roof, watching the sunset. Silver's back was to everyone. The ticking of her clock was slowing down as it neared her mark.

Silver sighed and turned to them. She started glowing and suddenly her clothes had changed into a blue skirt jumpsuit. It kept glowing and was completely outlined by the sunset. From her back came a set of giant wings that glowed white.

"Thank you, Titans." Silver said in a calm voice. "but I guess I really will be forgotten." Tears were in Silver's eyes.

All the Titans were struck with a sudden sadness and tears ran down everyone's cheeks.

"No, this can't be good bye." Robin said though he chocked on his words. Silver shook her head.

"But I'm afrid it is." Silver said.

"This must not be! Please!" Starfire pleaded.

"Starfire, there's no way to stop it."

"But, you just got here." Beastboy said.

"Yeah, there's still so much to show you." Cyborg said as tears rolled down his human cheek.

"And I wanted to see it too. I would love to stay, but I can't." Silver said.

"But," Raven chocked up. Her hood was down and tears rolled down her face. "we'll all missed you."

Silver smiled and nodded.

"I'll miss you too." She took out her strip of pictures. "And, no matter where I go, I won't forget you guys." The ticking of Silver's clock got really slow and just as slowly, Silver was fading. Silver stepped on the edge and started floating in the air.

"No, no, you can't go!" Beastboy pleaded, tears falling down his green cheeks.

"How the hell do you think we could forget you?" Cyborg said, trying to hold back his tears. Silver smiled gentaly. She reached for her clock and set it down on the ledge. It ticked slowly as the hand came to the ending place.

"And I won't forget you." She said, sounding more faint. She looked at them all. "And I know this isn't the last time we meet." Somehow, this made them all smile. Silver started fading more and more as the sun went down. Suddenly, she looked as if she just remembered something and looked at Robin.

"Oh yeah, don't worry Robin. She says yes." Then, just like that, Silver was gone, just like the sun. Robin had no idea what she was talking about, but smiled with his friends. He picked up the gem clock that had stopped ticking and saw the relflection of all his friends. As they went inside, Beastboy put the strip of pictures on the fridge. Starfire found a nice place and hung up the small gem clock. The looked at each other, then smiled.

Three Years Later:

It was a warm day with no crime. Everyone was laughing and playing badmitten. They were all laughing so hard that the hadn't noticed the large crack in the sky. It opened then closed without notice. Inside, the gem clock still hung where it had been for three years. The old clock that had never worked hung there, as if waiting for something, when suddenly, it started ticking again.


End file.
